Varko (Language)
"Keru hash van lio! Herut, cul ziv ya jun vit!"-'' Roughly translated to mean "Flee from the battle not! Be Rewarded, and stay the line!" An excerpt from ''The Finding of Azorek. Varko is a fictional language spoken by the traveling bands who live in the northern half of Ursisa. It has recently become more common in the urban parts of Ursisa, due to the Queens' efforts to unite the fractured continent. The author has stated that the language is based on the fictional language Lapine, used in Watership Down. Terms Nouns * Lau-''' the center or leader of a whole, or emotional center of a person. Often translated to mean 'heart'. The capital city, Nmon Lau, is often translated as the Crowned Heart. * 'Keru-' a serious altercation or battle. More severe than Cuxo. * '''Jun- '''literally the walls outside a camp, but it frequently is used to mean the last line of defense. * '''Zior- a cloak made of deer pelts, worn around the waist. It is typically worn by young individuals who have yet to take the Rite of Passage, but who have hunted enough to have made the zior themselves. * Harl- a young individual who has just begun learning to hunt. * Vanderi- literally 'no-pelt'. A term applied to humans or grown Ursisans who haven't taken the Rite of Passage. Has recent connotations as offensive after use by Ursisan Purity groups. * Nain-''' a light rainfall. * '''Milev- food that has gone bad. Can also be used as an insult- to call someone milev is to say that they stink or have worn out their welcome. * Nildav- a parent who is nursing pups. * Weinoru-''' the time just before dawn, when prey is most active. * 'Yulz-' any singing done with music. * 'Cuxo-' an altercation or skirmish, usually with minor injuries. * '''Nir- a fierce rainfall. * Huil- the very beginning of dawn. * Kerit-''' foraged greens. * 'Lekov-' the first sheet of snow. Can also be used as an adjective for white. * 'Rim-' smoke from a campfire. * 'Xue-' the youngest member of a group. Equivalent to 'runt' in english. * '''Gilvu- '''venom. * '''Sazak- a small body of still water, typically translated as a pond or lake. Verbs The verbs presented are in their root form. Verbs come in two forms- independent and dependent. Independent verbs apply to an action that can be performed without a target- ie, Unli applies to the action of swimming, and can happen without a specific place or destination, whereas Korrin must be followed by the place where one is going or coming from. While different regions have their own forms of conjugation, the official form of the language has all verbs conjugated in the same manner, in an effort to ease communication between disparate clans. For example, the phrase "I run to the pond" would translate to "Vo korrin sazak-ru." In the past tense, the phrase would be "Vo sahkorrin sazak-ru." ''In the future tense, the phrase would be "''Vo korrinyux sazak-ru." * Dreja-''' to go on a long hunt. * 'Gedel-' to take down prey. * 'Azim-' to lose a fight. * 'Hash-' to run away. * 'Viz-' to stay. * 'Heri-' to give or reward. * '''Zanga- '''to call or summon. * '''Oxu- '''to howl, to sing. * '''Karna- to worship. * Unli-''' to swim. * 'Korrin-' to run. * 'Milim-' to think or plan. * 'Kazo- '''to like something. * '''Estyi-' to love something (familial). * 'Maxhi- '''to love something (deep friendship). * '''Neur-' to love something (romantic) * 'Sheuxir-' to love without question- the deepest, purest kind of love. DO NOT use lightly- to say these words to someone is to forge an eternal bond with them, one that goes right to the soul. Adjectives Adjectives come after a noun, or are combined with a noun to make a new noun- ie, the name Kerila literally translates to "Treasured Leader", but is often translated to "A Loving Heart", a name which she earned after becoming partners with Lokur. * '''Avur- larger than something else, typically the speaker. * Beruk- hot to the touch, but not burning. * Keri- loved or treasured. * Fersh- ugly, but in a cute way. * Casat- injured. * Nmo- worthy or leaderly. * 'Kur-' enemy or opposition to. Can also be used as a point of contrast. Category:Ursisa